Serendipity on a back road called no name
by Mystic Warrior Princess
Summary: A love story. Sam and Dean meet as strangers, through a freak accident, which leaves Sam injured and in Dean's care. Serendipity is working its magic on a back road called no name.
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipity on a back road called no name**

Serendipity: "The faculty of making happy and unexpected discoveries by accident."

Dean gunned the car hard onto the dirt road. Two days after the event, he was still pissed. He'd been let go from a job he really needed, for no other reason, than for standing up and speaking out on behalf of a fellow employee who he felt had been wronged. The other employee still had their job, Dean no longer had his. After it had happened, he went back to the dump he was staying in and packed up his few belongings and left. He'd been driving virtually non-stop since then, pulling off to the side, when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, for a few hours rest.

He saw the figure on the side of the road slowly turn at the sound of the approaching car.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled in frustration as he looked back through the rearview mirror to the now drenched guy standing there. Dean had seen him, but not the pothole full of water and stones, till he hit it.

Dean just wanted to keep going, he didn't know this guy, he didn't owe him anything, except for the fact that he sprayed him with whatever debris was in that pothole. His conscience got the better of him and he circled the car back around.

As he pulled in closer, he saw that the guy was bleeding from the forehead, it looked to be a pretty deep gash and was running close to his left eye.

As Dean got out of the car, the stranger began to slide sideways to the ground. Dean lunged to catch him before his head made contact with the hard earth. No such luck, the man went down hard. "Holy shit" Dean yelled, wincing, as he heard the contact.

The poor guy's face was caked with dirt, that nasty gash, small scratches and blood. Dean was feeling more guilty by the moment. He gently worked one of his hands under the young man's head, as he took his shirt sleeve and started to wipe away the blood with the other.

"Okay, the gash looks deep, but not deep enough for stitches" Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He felt terrible, he'd let his temper get the best of him and he was now looking at the results - not good.

The guy was stirring and slowly opened his eyes, the beginnings of panic starting to set in, as he closed and opened them again. "I can't see" he cried out, breathing heavily.

"Tell me your name" Dean asked. "It's Sam" came the shaky response. "Okay Sam, I'm Dean and I'm gonna help you. Let me get you up into a sitting position. Just take it slow okay" Dean was saying as he adjusted his arm around Sam's shoulders and helped him sit up. "Take a deep breath Sam, just breathe, in and out" Dean soothed, hoping it would help before Sam began to hyperventilate.

"I'm just going to clean off the rest of your face, I need to get a look at your injuries" Dean was telling him, as he slowly began to finish cleaning Sam's injured face with his shirt sleeve. "I'm going to get some water from the car and I'm going to run it through your eyes to see if that will help, I'll be right back, the car is right here" Dean told Sam as he ran to get the water.

His own hands were shaking badly as he got the water and a cloth and came back to Sam. He unscrewed the cap and poured some onto the cloth and slowly cleaned out the dirt embedded in the tiny scratches. Dean gently tilted Sam's chin up. "Sam if you can, keep your eyes open while I pour the water through okay?" Dean asked. Sam nodded slightly. As Dean tipped the water bottle over Sam's right eye and then his left, Sam did his best to keep his eyes open.

"Close them now and then when you open them, blink a few times" Dean told him anxiously. Sam did as he was asked, both of them hoping that it was going to work. It didn't. He felt Sam begin to shake. "It didn't work Dean, I still can't see, what the fuck man?" Sam cried as he put his head between his folded legs, breathing deeply. Dean, for his part, wasn't sure what to do, so he simply put a hand on Sam's shoulder in comfort.

"We need to get you some medical attention. Here Sam let me help you up and get you into the car" Dean was gently saying as he helped Sam to his feet. Sam staggered slightly. "I've got you Sam, just hang on to me." As Sam went to get in the passenger side, Dean put up a protective hand over Sam's head to ensure there was no chance of him bumping it. He was tall, maybe 6'5, Dean was estimating. Sam was trembling as he tried to locate the clasp for the seat belt. "Let me do it for you" Dean said lightly, trying to console Sam, as he placed his hands over Sam's. "It'll be okay Sam, we'll get you some help" Dean whispered.

"Your boyfriend is going to need you to stay close by him for the time being. I've explained to Sam a few ways to make some of this a bit easier in the interim, but until his sight is restored, you're basically going to be his eyes. Understand?" the Doctor asked Dean. Dean nodded. "You can take him home now, just take it slow and easy, not only is Sam dealing with the physical trauma, but also with the very real mental health one of losing a primary sense. He's waiting for you in room 3." "Thanks Doc" Dean said shaking her hand.

Dean was watching Sam from the doorway. He was chewing on his lower lip, looking very pale. "Boyfriend huh?" Dean spoke from the doorway, causing Sam to jump slightly. "Sorry about that Dean, she just assumed and I didn't correct her" Sam replied, his cheeks staining with colour. "No problem here dude. How about we get you out of here, hospitals give me the creeps" Dean admitted to Sam as he walked over to help him off the exam table.

Once they were settled back in the car, an awkward silence ensued, finally broken by Sam. "Are you from around here Dean?" "Just travelling through. I lost my job a few days ago and well...here I am now. " Dean supplied. "What about you?" Dean was asking Sam. "Just needed some time, so I packed up a few things and hit the road. I guess in more ways than one." Sam smiled. It was the first time Dean had seen it and what a sight - wow - talk about lighting up a space.

"I guess we're sort of in this together now man. With what the Doctor said, I think it would be best if we got a room for a few days and then take it from there" Dean said glancing over at Sam. Sam conceded.

Dean picked out what he thought would be a good location. After checking in, he came back to the car and took Sam's hand, helping guide him. After unlocking the door, he quickly took an inventory of the layout of the room and told Sam the various locations of the furniture. "I'm just going to get the bags, I'll be right back" Dean told him, after assisting Sam into a chair.

Dean needed a few minutes alone to sort out his own thoughts. What a difference a few hours could make in a life. Thank God he'd remembered to grab Sam's duffle after he'd helped him into the car, he thought, as he lugged his and Sam's bags into the room.

"This is awkward Sam, but the only room they had left was with a king-sized bed, I hope you're okay with that" Dean was asking Sam. "Yup, that's fine. I'm so tired, I think I could sleep on a log" Sam replied yawning.

"Do you want something to eat or to take a shower?" Dean asked. "I just want to go to bed Dean, I'm so tired." Sam said as he got up from the chair and then just stood there. "Umm, the bathroom is which way again?" Sam asked. "Twenty steps to your left Sam. Let me know if you need any help" Dean replied sincerely. "Thanks man, I think I've got it" Sam said.

Sometime during the night, Dean woke to quiet sobs coming from Sam. "Sam, you okay?" Dean asked in concern. He felt Sam startle beside him. "Sorry" Dean said in a low voice, as he tentatively reached down and clasped Sam's hand. "Are you scared?" he asked. Sam squeezed Dean's hand hard, as he struggled to stop his tears.

"Enough was enough" Dean thought to himself, as he shifted in the bed and asked Sam to let go of his hand for just a minute. Sam loosened his grip and Dean pulled him into his arms, tightly and securely, Sam snuggling deep in to Dean's embrace.

Sam stopped trying not to cry and let the tears fall freely. "I'm really scared Dean." Sam was sobbing. Dean bent forward and kissed Sam's forehead. "Ssh...ssh...Sammy, I've got you, okay, I'm not going to let you go...Sam...Sammy, it's going to be okay...ssh...ssh" Dean was whispering in Sam's ear, as he gently rubbed his hand over Sam's cheek.

Sam's tears slowly began to subside and he moved his face into Dean's neck, hiccuping slightly. "Ssh...ssh" Dean continued to soothe, laying gentle kisses on the top of Sam's head. If Sam could have attached himself to Dean, he would have. He was feeling very vulnerable, but not alone. "Dean, thank you" Sam whispered into Dean's neck. Dean pulled back slightly "Sam, how can you thank me, I'm the one who did this to you remember, how can you stand even to be around me?" Dean asked bitterly. Sam shifted slightly, moving his hand up to Dean's face, rubbing it over his temple. "How could I be mad at you Dean? It wasn't your fault, you didn't see the pothole, there's no way you could have known what would happen, neither of us could have. The point is, that you came to help me. You could have just driven off and left me and who the hell knows what could have happened. Yes, I'm terrified about losing my sight, it's about the worst thing I've ever experienced, but I don't blame you for it. I think serendipity brought us together on that dirt road" Sam said knowingly. "For whatever reason, the fates connected us and here we are" Sam murmured leaning in closer to Dean. Dean, taking a chance that the fates were right, leaned over and kissed Sam.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serendipity on a back road called no name**

**Chapter 2** **- Humanity Revealed**

_Humanity: "The state or quality of being human."_

_Reveal: "To make visible, expose to view."_

The kiss had been warm and tender, full of promise.

Sam had cuddled in close to Dean after it, running his tongue over his lips, savouring the lingering taste of Dean.

"He's adorable" Dean was thinking, his heart tugging, as he watched Sam.

Dean reached over to finger the pink covered fabric attached to the cord around Sam's neck. "It's a Tibetan dream amulet, for assistance in providing clairvoyance and vision" Sam volunteered.

"Has it given you any exceptional insight about us?" Dean asked. "Oh yeah, I just can't share it with you" Sam chuckled. "I have ways to extract the information I need from you Sammy" Dean said in a pretend deep voice. "You won't know where, you won't know when, but I'll get it." "You take your best shot" Sam replied, playing along, as he yawned deeply.

"Close your eyes Sammy, it's been a hard day, you need to get some rest" Dean murmured, as he stroked Sam's hair. Sam's eyes finally started to drift closed, under Dean's touch.

Dean found it comforting to hold this life in his arms, to feel Sam's heart beating through his shirt. Their time together, so brief, might have appeared to be moving fast to an outsider, but sometimes life requires quickness, direct action, taking that chance, living real. It was all new to Dean and a bit unsettling, but there was something about Sam, that had taken over his heart, and he was ready to follow it and Sam, wherever it took them.

Sam was the first to wake up the following morning, confusion his first thought, as he felt a hand laying protectively on his chest, and warm air against the side of his face. "Dean" he smiled, before the realization of his loss of sight intruded. He struggled internally with that horrible sensation of not being able to see and took a few deep breaths to calm down. He wasn't alone, he'd get through it, with Dean's help.

He _so_ didn't want to move, but he really had to take a leak - badly. He slowly moved to get out of bed. Dean, feeling the loss of warmth against him, woke up quickly. "You okay Sam?" he asked in a sleep rough voice. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to wake you, I just need to use the can" Sam said, as he gingerly felt his way down the side of the bed and took slow steps to the bathroom, under the careful watch of Dean.

Dean was up and out of bed when Sam came out of the bathroom. He was in the process of unpacking his duffle and had hauled Sam's up onto the bed, waiting for him. "Sam, I've put your duffle on the bed, do you need any help sorting through anything?" Dean asked, as Sam made his way over, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, smiling at him. "Oh my God, you've got a slash dimple!" Dean exclaimed delightedly, the words spoken out loud, before he could stop himself. "Want to kiss it?" Sam encouraged. Dean reached up and kissed it and circled it with his tongue and kissed it again, Sam swaying slightly under Dean's lips. "Again?" Sam asked, to which Dean gladly complied, wetting his lips and moving forward.

"It was going to be a good day" they were both thinking to themselves, as the day began to unfold.

Sam was rooting around in his duffle, feeling for his tooth brush and a fresh change of clothes and trying to find the small bottle of his favourite shower gel, a mixture of patchouli and orange - he loved the scent. He'd had such a little bit left from last time, that he'd have to squeeze it really hard or lick the bottom of the bottle to get the remainder out. He finally found it. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Dean.

Dean was in the shower, trying to make it quick, so he didn't use up all the hot water before Sam had a chance. He was toweling off, when he yelled out and asked Sam what he wanted to do today.

"Breakfast first, I'm starving, then whatever you want to do" came the response. "Good man" Dean said, coming into the room, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I left the water running for you Sammy, I think the temperature is just right. It's a high step in though, so let me guide you okay, just for the getting in part" Dean said, taking Sam's hand and leading him into the bathroom. It wasn't as awkward as it could have been. Sam placed his things on the lowered toilet seat, with the exception of the shower gel. Dean turned his back as Sam undressed. When Sam was ready, Dean helped him into the tub. "You good?" he asked. "I'm fine, thanks Dean" Sam answered. "I'll just be in the other room if you need anything Sam" Dean was saying as he turned to leave. He caught a quick glance of Sam through the bathroom mirror, before Sam had completely pulled the shower curtain closed. There was a wicked looking scar running across Sam's upper left shoulder, whatever had happened to Sam, it would have been significant Dean was thinking as he moved out of the room.

Sam was enjoying the feel of the warm water running over him, combined with the shower gel, it was really soothing. He stayed in until the water ran cold and then felt his way down to turn off the shower tab. He carefully got out of the tub and reached for the towel, finding it exactly where Dean said it would be. After drying off, he changed into the fresh set of clothes and began to brush his teeth.

Upon exiting the bathroom, he could hear Dean inhaling deeply. "What's that smell Sam, it's great" he asked, coming over to Sam. "It's a shower gel that has patchouli and orange in it, but I'm out now, just used the last of it, so enjoy it while you can" Sam said, as he sensed Dean standing very close to him. Dean reached over and thumbed away the tiny dot of toothpaste, still clinging to the bottom of Sam's lip.

Sam was waiting by the open door for Dean, who was looking for his shades. "Found em" he yelled to Sam as he made his way over to him, taking his hand (he knew it should have been his elbow), but he really liked holding Sam's hand.

They took it slow, Dean helping Sam.

"Want some music?" Dean asked. "Sing to me baby" Sam said laughing. So Dean did, off-key and loud, but with heart. Sam had just found out another thing about Dean.

When they got to the diner, and grabbed a booth, the pity stares started, Dean noticed. The server, when addressing Sam was talking very loudly to him, as if by virtue of his not being able to see, it also meant he couldn't hear as well. Sam was good natured about it, Dean not so much so. "You want coffee first Sam?" he asked. "Okay" Sam agreed. "Can you bring us the coffee and we'll order in a few minutes" Dean said dismissing the server.

"It's okay Dean, don't worry about it. People can be really weird around someone with a disability" Sam was telling Dean. "Maybe so Sam, but it's not going to happen when you're with me" he said clearly and firmly, as he reached out a hand and stroked Sam's dimple.

"So, what are you going to have for breakfast Sammy?" Dean asked, as he read off the list. A short time later, two plates containing the remnants of breakfasts were sitting in front of them, both guys feeling full. Dean paid the bill and they left. Sam asked for the windows to be rolled down in the car, before they took off. He needed the air he said after eating such a big breakfast and then driving, motion sickness was no stranger to Sam. They'd been driving for a short time when Sam begged Dean to pull over quickly. Dean pulled to the curb in a hurry, Sam managed to get his seat belt unbuckled, the car door open and he practically fell out of the car on his hands and knees, throwing up on the pavement.

The breakfast came back for a second visit. Dean ran around the car and was now gently holding Sam's forehead. Dean had just found out another thing about Sam. "You okay guy?" Dean asked a few minutes later, as Sam continued to dry heave. "I will be, just give me a few minutes okay?" Sam asked, as Dean reached into the car beside Sam and got the water bottle. He poured some over his hands and wiped down Sam's face, then gave Sam the remainder of the bottle to drink.

"Do you mind if we just head back to the room Dean. I'm really sorry about this, but I'm feeling really sick" Sam groaned, as Dean helped him rise. "You bet Sammy, I'll get you back so you can rest" Dean said as he helped Sam into the car once again.

Once they were back, he helped to get Sam settled on the bed and put a cold cloth over his forehead. Dean then laid down beside him, on his side, rubbing Sam's stomach, trying to ease some of the discomfort. It unfortunately only made things worse and Sam started to heave again, luckily they were dry heaves. Sam rolled himself into a fetal position and explained to Dean that it would pass in time. Dean took the hint and moved to the far side of the bed, laying there thinking.

He was a bit concerned over their money situation. He had enough to last Sam and him for awhile, but he'd feel comfortable with a bit more of a buffer to it. They hadn't talked about money, but Dean wanted to take care of their day-to-day costs. He decided the best way to earn some extra income was to hit the local twenty-four hour bar. There was always a game going and he planned to get in on it. He also wanted to pick up something for Sam first. He wouldn't be gone long, if past history repeated itself, the losers wouldn't know what had happened after Dean was finished with them.

"Sam, I just need to go out and pick up a few things, I won't be gone long, will you be okay?" Dean asked. "I'll be fine Dean, don't worry. Just, don't be gone too long okay?" Sam asked, gathering his lower lip between his teeth. Dean came around the side of the bed, to Sam, and bent down in front of him, gathering his hands in his own. "I won't Sam" Dean promised, as he pulled Sam's hands to his lips and kissed them.

Sam had no way of telling the time, no sense of when it turned from light to dark, but he felt it had been too long for Dean to be away. He jumped as he heard the first sounds of fumbling against the door, accompanied by what sounded like groans. He cautiously made his way closer to the sound, listening intently. "Good God, that sounds like Dean" Sam thought as he found the doorknob and flung the door open. Dean collapsed into him, knocking them both to the floor. It took Sam a few seconds to re-collect himself.

"Dean...Dean...talk to me...are you okay?" Sam asked in concern. Dean did not immediately respond. Sam put his hands gently on Dean, not sure what to expect. He felt the sticky substance first, on Dean's face and shirt. "What in the hell happened Dean?" Sam asked worriedly. "I got jumped...two guys...weren't happy I'd beat them at pool...fuck Sam, does it ever hurt" Dean exclaimed breathing heavily.

"My lip got split and I took a few pretty good chest and gut punches, but I'll live" Dean said, rolling over completely onto his back, grabbing Sam's hands and placing a small bottle in them. "At least this didn't break" he murmured. Sam knew immediately what it was. He leaned down and ran his lips very lightly over Dean's, tasting the blood. He tongued Dean's mouth, doing his best to clean the blood away. Dean started to protest, Sam silenced him. It was intimate and tender and hot as hell. After he was done, he helped Dean to his feet, hanging tightly onto him. Dean got to the chair, as Sam made his way to the bathroom for wet cloths and towels, which he placed on the table, upon returning to Dean.

Sam positioned himself in the other chair directly in front of Dean, beginning to gently wipe Dean's face and then his hands. He carefully ran his hands down and along Dean's rib cage, following it down to his shirt ends. He slowly tugged on both sides, helping Dean to lift his arms, so Sam could get the shirt off. The swelling was evident beneath Sam's fingertips, along with congealing blood, which he slowly wiped clean. No words were exchanged.

For every area of Dean's body that Sam cleaned, he covered it with a band-aid kiss, feather light, directly on the wound.

After he was done, he took Dean's face between his hands. "Now, do you want to tell me why you were playing pool" he questioned. Dean tried to shift his head away, Sam held firm. "I was just concerned about money Sammy, I wanted to make sure I had enough to take care of us" Dean answered truthfully. "Dean, you should have said something. I've got money, don't worry about it, we'll be fine" Sam told him. "I want to take care of you Sam okay, I need to do this for you" Dean continued. "Didn't you just say to me yesterday, that we were in this together" Sam countered. "Well to my way of thinking, that means money-wise too, so let's be clear about it. I need you man, in so many ways, I don't want you risking yourself and taking a beating on my account okay. We'll get through it, but we're together okay" Sam told Dean, still holding his face. "Okay Sam, we're together on this" Dean agreed smiling, then wincing, as his lip seeped slightly.

"Want me to read you a story?" Dean asked Sam later, as they were sitting together side-by-side against the headboard of the bed. "Sure" Sam agreed.

Dean was holding the book with one hand, his other was being held by Sam, who was gently caressing the tender inside flesh of Dean's wrist.

Sam heard the hitch in Dean's breathing. "He likes this" Sam was thinking as he continued to rub the area. Dean read the same sentence twice. Sam continued to play innocent. Dean closed the book. "You got me" he told Sam. "I know" Sam acknowledged.

Dean leaned his head onto Sam's shoulder, closing his eyes, enjoying Sam's touch.

The room was quiet. Moments slipped by, hearts connecting, with each new interaction.

Things were moving in the direction they both wanted. Dean could feel Sam trembling, he finally spoke.

"Dean, I...uh...I think you should know, that I've never been with a man before...or a woman" Sam admitted nervously.

Dean reached up slightly and kissed Sam's neck and then whispered in his ear. "First times are meant to be special Sammy, I won't let you down darl'in."

To be continued.


	3. Inspired Sentiment

**Chapter 3** **- Inspired Sentiment**

_Inspired: "As if prompted by or emanating from a supernatural source."_

_Sentiment: "The sum of what one feels on a subject; emotional or tender feelings."_

Dean was probably as nervous as Sam, but for different reasons. He considered himself to be a good and loving partner. This would be the first time however that he would initiate someone into the wonders of lovemaking.

Sam was sitting beside him, like a stone statue, the tension just radiating from him. "Poor guy" Dean was thinking.

"Sam, it doesn't have to happen now okay, there's no pressure here man, let's just take things as they come" Dean told Sam as he kissed his shoulder.

"Dean, I_ really_ want to - _do I ever_, but I think I'm gonna take a shower first okay? I'm just feeling really stressed and wound-up" Sam was rambling on. "Sam, relax, do whatever you need to do" Dean re-assured.

Sam got up off the bed and set about taking his second shower of the day. He closed the bathroom door behind him and let out a sigh. "What an idiot I'm being, Dean must think I'm a total whack job over this" he was thinking as he took off his clothes and felt for the shower tab. Before getting in, Sam ensured the water temperature was nice and hot. After entering, he just let the water run over him, breathing deeply, trying to center himself for what he wanted to happen.

Dean, on the other side of the door, was pacing around the room. He wanted it to happen as much as Sam did, but he didn't want Sam to feel so stressed over it. He was trying to come up with ways to help Sam relax when he heard the water stop running and Sam exiting the tub. Dean decided that just incase this was going to happen, he better get the necessities out and pulled from his shaving kit, an almost full bottle of lube and some condoms, placing them beside his side of the bed. A short time later, Sam opened the bathroom door, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dean?" he called out shyly. "Right here Sammy, I'm right here" Dean crossed the room and took Sam's shaking hands in his own. "You okay?" he asked. "I am" Sam replied, lowering his head slightly, biting his lower lip. Dean released Sam's hands as he reached up to clasp his face. "We're gonna take this nice and slow okay Sammy. If anything makes you feel uncomfortable, you let me know" Dean tenderly told Sam, as his lips descended.

The kiss was outstanding! Dean's healing lip cracked a little, but wasn't painful.

Dean's tongue moved lazily over Sam's lips and the inside of his mouth, running over his teeth and tickling the back of his throat.

Sam returned the favour. Two tongues, the exchange of saliva, the sharing of increased breathing. Sam was sucking on Dean's upper lip, when he felt Dean's hands on his chest, palms fully spread. Two hands made for double the intensity. As Sam shifted his attentions to Dean's neck, Dean took the opportunity to lick each of his palms, and then resumed his touching. He traced circles over each of Sam's nipples as he felt them harden beneath his touch, drawing small murmurs from Sam, who was leaning in closer to him, as he continued to apply small bites to Dean's carotid artery. He loved the feel of the stubble against his skin.

"Sam" Dean murmured "let's move over to the bed."

As Sam discarded the towel and slid beneath the sheets, Dean took off his jeans and climbed into the other side of the bed.

Dean wiggled in closer to Sam, asking him to turn to his side.

Two bodies now facing each other. Sam gasped, as he felt Dean's naked body shifting against him. Dean covered his mouth with a kiss, then turned his attention to Sam's dimple, licking it from top to bottom and back again.

Dean figured out pretty quick, that Sam had a thing for his neck. He gladly turned into Sam now, allowing him full and complete access. Sam effectively locked Dean's hands between the two of them as he began alternating between small bites and sucking, Sam's strong hands holding the area firm, as he felt Dean's pressure rise beneath his tongue and teeth. Dean hadn't expected it to be the turn-on that it was, as he felt himself begin to harden. Sam felt it too. "Oh, you like this huh" he whispered. Dean arched his neck back further, in response.

Dean at some point, managed to free his hands from between them and reached over to Sam's back. He slowly began to trail his hand up and down Sam's spine, feeling the goose-bumps he was raising. He was running his fingertips over the ragged scar on Sam's upper shoulder, when Sam pulled back from his touch. "Sam?" Dean questioned. "Can't deal with that right now Dean, don't want any reminders" Sam sighed. "Sorry Sam" Dean whispered softly as he moved his hand away and kissed Sammy's temple.

He traced his fingers down over Sam's rib-cage and over his hip, as he slowly moved into the crisp curls of Sam's pubic region, gently running his fingertips around the area, causing Sam to groan in pleasure and jerk forward ever so slightly.

Sam's hands were roaming over Dean's body, when he felt Dean shift slightly downwards drawing one of Sam's nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over and around, gently trapping each in turn between his teeth .

As he continued to mouth Sam, he reached over for the lube. Against Sam's protests, Dean kneeled back on the bed, squeezing out a liberal amount of it into his hands and rubbing them together, warming the lube as he did so. He reached over to a moaning and twisting Sam, as he positioned him onto his back, pressing one hand down against the quivering flesh of Sam's lower belly, as he reached slowly underneath him with the other. He began to stroke Sam in long unbroken motions. "Sam, raise your legs a bit for me, just bend them at the knees" Dean encouraged, as Sam complied.

Dean then began alternating his stroking between using the side of his hand and his fingers, grasping the tender area in light clenches, up and down the inside of Sam's crease.

Sam was thoroughly enjoying the feeling that Dean's firm strokes were evoking. There was a genuine, shared intimacy to this particular act, that truly appealed to Sam. As Dean lengthened his area of stroking, coming in on the underside of Sam, Sam felt the first stirrings of a climax brought via another person loving him.

"Dean...please don't stop...this feels so good" Sam moaned, eyes closed, as he grabbed onto Dean, his body instinctively curving up to meet Dean's hands, as they began to rub the engorged end of him.

Sam bucked against Dean, the rush of liquid heat spraying between them, as Sam came, his body arching against Dean's, the waves of release coming in spasms.

Sam was panting heavily, as Dean moved up beside him, kissing his jaw and finally his mouth as he slowly circled the tip of Sam with his thumb and index finger, coaxing the aftershocks from him.

Sam opened his unseeing eyes and looked straight at Dean, taking Dean's breath, with the look of love and trust he saw in them.

Dean could feel himself almost at the edge, as he neared his own climax. Sam felt it too. "Dean" Sam whispered, as he reached down to touch him. Sam's movements at first were hesitant, but with Dean's encouragement, become more confident, as Dean moved in time to Sam's stroking. He felt Dean lean over to his side and then heard the ripping of a package. "Dean, give it to me, I want to put it on you" Sam murmured as Dean placed the condom in his waiting hands. Before placing it on Dean, Sam licked the condom open, then reached down and lovingly placed it on a trembling Dean.

Dean was on top him, covering him, loving him. Firm, long legs lifted in greeting, wrapping around Dean.

Instinct took over, as Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him ever closer. The previously applied lube, in combination with Sam's semen, made the initial probing entry stressless. Sam began to inadvertently clench closed as Dean pumped somewhat deeper. "Easy Sammy, we can stop now" Dean soothed. "Keep going Dean, I don't want you to stop, just take it slow okay."

On the third thrust, Dean bumped against Sam's prostate, causing Sam to yelp in surprise. There was no turning back now. Dean shuddered against Sam, as he came inside him, his body trembling in completion. Sam kept himself completely wrapped around Dean, revelling in this shared intimacy, feeling Dean's heart beating wildly against his chest.

A few moments passed, and Dean was slowly disengaging from Sam, when Sam asked him to stop, to just stay where he was. "Are you sure Sam?" Dean questioned. "Couldn't be more sure" came the reply, as Sam continued to stroke Dean, to touch Dean, to hold Dean and to love Dean.

Dean was able to reach down and grab a corner of the fallen sheet, pulling it up and around them, tucking it tight around Sam. "Everything okay darl'in?" Dean whispered into Sam's ear, before laying his head on his chest. Sam was all settled down in Dean's love, feeling totally contented.

"They couldn't be any better babe. That was so totally awesome, words couldn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling" a delighted Sam honestly told Dean.

Dean was about to kiss Sam, when he noticed the eruption of tiny blisters around Sam's mouth.

Sam felt the tingling and then burning in three contact points - his mouth, his hands and his groin and surrounding region. The pain was becoming more intense as small blisters began to form at all three sites.

"Sam, talk to me man, what's happening?" Dean asked, not sure what to make of it all. "I don't know, but it hurts like a mother, holy shit" Sam exclaimed as he began to shift in pain beneath Dean. Dean now did slowly pull out of Sam and rolled away from him, very concerned.

Sam sat up and then got up from the bed, not wanting his skin in contact with any fabric. "Jesus Dean, I haven't had a reaction like this, since the last time I ate a banana" Sam said grimacing. "A banana...you're allergic to bananas?" Dean asked, as he got up and came around to Sam. "I have a latex allergy and it comes out in crazy ways, bananas are one of them" Sam told him. "Shit...Sammy, who would have thought, it didn't even cross my mind, the condom - it's latex based. I am so sorry Sam" Dean gulped, feeling horrible for what was happening to Sam. "It's not your fault Dean, you didn't know and I never gave it a second thought" Sam said as he reached out for Dean, using his wrists and forearms to pull him into a much needed hug.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Thank you for your support of this story.


	4. Charmed Delirium

**Chapter 4 - Charmed Delirium**

_Charmed: "To attract irresistibly; delight; enchant; fascinate."_

_Delirium: "1. A temporary mental disturbance associated with fever, marked by incoherence. 2. Intense excitement, frenzy."_

Dean was struggling to keep Sam steady in his arms. Sam was wheezing and he seemed confused, he kept calling Dean Danny and was saying how glad he was that he was okay, over and over and over again, while hanging onto Dean as if he was his only lifeline to the world, which in some regards, at this moment, Dean was to Sam.

Dean finally got Sam to the bed, just as Sam's bowels let go.

"Sam, stay with me buddy, hang on" Dean was yelling to Sam, trying to get Sam to focus on his voice, as he reached into Sam's duffle, hoping he'd find what he was looking for. Someone with this type of allergy, would surely have to carry an epi pen. He finally located it and shakily opened the container holding the epinephrine pen and injected it quicky into Sam, watching intently for a good responsive reaction.

Sam _slowly_ became more responsive and aware. "Dean?" Sam cried out in a scared whisper. "It's okay buddy, you had one hell of a reaction. Let me tell you, it scared the hell out of me for sure" Dean was telling Sam. As Sam became more aware, he couldn't help but notice the smell in the room and he froze when he felt the bodily fluids over him. He struggled to get up and cover himself from Dean. "It's okay Sammy, don't worry, we'll get you all cleaned up...okay...Sam...don't cry Sam, it can happen to anyone, I'll take care of you" Dean re-assured, as he took Sam's face between his hands.

"Oh God Dean, I need to clean myself up. Man, you shouldn't have to see this, just go please. Please go Dean. This is so embarrassing" Sam was pleading, as he tried to lower his face away from Dean. Dean held firm. "There's no problem here Sammy, I'm gonna get you cleaned-up and settled back into bed" Dean soothed. Sam leaned into Dean, crying. "Sam, it's okay, we'll get you taken care of, we'll use some of that shower gel we both like so much okay?"

As Dean was running the water, he was thinking about Sam and wondering who this Danny guy was that Sam was so unbelievably relieved _to see_ and that he was glad was okay.

"Okay Sam, I've got the shower going, you ready?" Dean asked gently. Sam, for obvious reasons, did not want to get up, but with Dean's gentle prodding, he did. "Sam, don't worry, we can fix this, there's no problem here. Now if it had been an anaphylactic shock, we would have been in really big trouble then, but this, this we can deal with okay sweetheart" Dean kept up the steady stream of conversation, as Sam kept his head down and didn't reply.

Dean helped Sam into the shower and got in behind him. He could feel Sam trembling. Dean soaked the face cloth and put some of the shower gel on it. He tenderly began to run the cloth over Sam's neck, shoulders and back. As he made his way down to Sam's lower back and backside, he felt Sam tense. "Sammy, relax, everything's going fine" Dean continued to soothe as he gently began to clean the area. "Open your legs a bit for me, that's it" Dean encouraged, as he bent down and continued to clean Sam.

As he re-positioned himself to be in front of Sam, he wrung-out the cloth and applied more of the shower gel. Dean worked the cloth over Sam's throat, across his chest and down his arms. He cleaned Sam's stomach and between and down his legs. As Dean stood back up, he gave Sam a hug.

Since they were in the shower anyways, he reached over for the shampoo. "I'm gonna wash your hair too Sammy, might as well get it all done together" Dean said as he reached up to apply the shampoo and gently began to lather it up. He was watching Sam's pale face, as his hands worked their way through Sam's hair.

As Dean was helping to rinse Sam's hair, Sam reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood that way for a long time, under the running water in the steam filled bathroom.

When Dean finally reached up to wash out the last of the shampoo from Sam's hair, Sam stopped him. He leaned his head against Dean's, transferring the remaining shampoo over. Sam gingerly worked the shampoo into Dean's head, as his blisters were still quite sensitive.

Time passed slowly, time passed lovingly.

"Sam" Dean finally spoke "Why don't you stay in here for a few more minutes, while I just go and tidy things up." "I can't let you do that Dean, I'll take care of it" Sam was insisting. "Sam, let me okay, I'll be quick" Dean responded as he stepped out of the tub and began to towel off.

He grabbed the extra set of bedding from the closet and changed the bed quickly, balling up the soiled linen tightly and placing it outside the door.

He was throwing on a pair of jeans, when he heard the water being turned off. "Sam, I'm coming" Dean yelled. He helped a very pale Sam out of the tub and to dry off.

"Sam, it's just my opinion, but because those blisters are still so tender, I don't think boxers or jeans would be a good idea right now, too much friction. I saw in your duffle, an oversized flannel shirt that I think would work real well. Is that okay with you?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

Dean got the shirt and handed it to Sam. As Dean was putting things back into Sam's duffle, he noticed that Sam was having trouble buttoning the shirt. "I should have thought of that" Dean was thinking as he went over to Sam. "Sam, let me do this for you buddy" as he took over the buttoning from Sam's poor blistered hands. About the third button down, Dean felt liquid splashes on his hands, he looked up and his heart flip-flopped at a silently crying Sammy.

He reached up and thumbed the falling tears away. "Ssh...ssh...Sam...you're gonna be okay darl'in...ssh" Dean whispered, but the tears continued to fall.

Dean quickly finished doing up the last remaining buttons and led Sam over to the bed, getting him to sit down, Dean sitting beside him, very gently took one of Sam's hands in his own. "Sam, you've been through hell these last few days, since we've met it's been a real roller-coaster and I wanted to assure you, that I'd buy a ticket for every ride with you. When you want to talk, you let me know okay and until then, I'm gonna be around here loving you - just you, only you!" Dean declared as he watched Sam's face for any type of reaction. "Thanks Dean" came a weak yet hopeful reply.

"Sammy, stand up for a minute will ya" Dean asked, as he stood and Sam followed. Dean quickly removed the comforter from the bed, putting it around his shoulders, re-positioning himself against the head-board.

He reached out for Sam, taking his hand and gently pulling him down. "Lean back Sammy, I got ya" Dean whispered, as he helped Sam to adjust himself between Dean's bent legs and waiting arms.

Dean took the comforter and enfolded Sam and himself in it.

"Aah Sammy, I'm sorry about all of this fella" Dean was telling him, as he slowly stroked Sam's hair away from his forehead.

Sam turned his head into Dean and closed his eyes, wanting to stay in that loving embrace for all eternity.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Thank you for your support of this story.


	5. Fractured Tears Heartstrings Stirring

**Fractured Tears...Heartstrings Stirring**

Fracture: "The surface appearance of a freshly broken rock or mineral."

Tear: "A drop of clear salty liquid appearing in or flowing from the eyes, as a result of emotion."

_Heartstrings: "One's deepest feelings or emotions."_

Stirring: "Initial stages of a particular activity."

Dean was still holding Sam as the rain began to hit against the window panes.

Sam was asleep in his arms. Dean, his head on top of Sam's, hadn't been to sleep yet.

His thoughts were many, all focused on the person in his care. Dean had finally admitted it to himself earlier, _he'd fallen completely, totally, head-over-heels in love with the man currently residing in his arms._ He'd never felt this way before, unsure, yet so sure, things moving so fast, maybe too fast, yet not fast enough. He was smiling, he was happy, he was in love and he was going to tell Sammy how he felt later in the day, at just the right time.

His injuries and Sam's were both clearing up nicely. Sam's blisters were almost gone too. They had a follow-up Doctor's appointment at the hospital later in the week regarding Sam's sight condition.

Dean was still sitting up against the headboard, Sam curled up to him. Dean could feel the trickles of drool running down his chest from Sam. His stomach growled. Sam must have heard the rumblings, as he shifted in Dean's arms, slowly opening his eyes and sighing contentedly. This was a good way to wake up, being held in Dean's arms, he could go for a lifetime of this, were some of Sam's first waking thoughts.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty" Dean whispered. "Good morning my Prince Charming" Sam whispered back. "Do I get my good morning kiss?" Sam asked as he turned his head up to Dean, whose heart did a small back flip, as he gazed at Sam. The kiss was warm and tender and loving and would have gone on for a lot longer had Dean's stomach not made it's intentions known yet again.

"We better get you something to eat there guy" Sam said laughingly as he stretched in Dean's arms and reluctantly sat up. Dean adjusted himself to sit beside Sam on the bed, laying his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam put his arm around him. Neither ready to let go just yet.

"Anything special you want to eat Sam?" Dean asked, as he finally stood up and pulled on his shirt. "Whatever you're having is fine with me" Sam answered, as he made his way to the bathroom. Dean walked over and joined him. Dean brushed his teeth, gave Sam a kiss and told him he'd be back shortly.

When Dean got back, Sam was dressed and sitting in a chair by the table. Dean set out the food and both boys dug in. After they'd eaten and were sitting around, they decided to get to know each other better and so the questions began.

"What's your favourite colour, ice cream and pizza toppings?" Dean asked Sam.

"Azure, orange mango and pineapple and olives" Sam answered. "Azure? what the hell colour is azure and Sammy those pizza toppings..." Dean made gagging sounds.

"Okay smart ass, azure is like a shimmering blue colour and as for the pizza toppings, have you ever tried them? It's like a peanut butter and olive sandwich, everyone thinks its gross until they've tried it. What about you, same questions" Sam asked.

"Purple, rocky road and pepperoni and sausage" Dean replied. "Interesting" Sam answered.

"Here's one for you Sam. "What was the name of the first person you ever made it with?" Dean asked in mock seriousness. "Oh yeah, that's right, it was me" Dean looked over at Sam, hoping for the desired reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Sam was deep blushing. Dean reached over and caressed Sam's dimple, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

The conversation turned towards family.

"Well, my parents and I aren't super close, no real reason, just the way things are. They're good people though. I have no brothers or sisters and both sets of my grandparents are dead" Dean was telling Sam. "How about you Sammy?"

Sam hesitated, choosing his words, delaying. "What's the matter Sam, got an evil twin, or a skeleton hiding in the family closet somewhere?" Dean was joking. Dean looked at Sam more closely. "Sam, you okay?' he asked in concern.

"Yeah...no...oh Dean" Sam tried to get his words out and then put his head down on the table, covering himself with this arms.

Dean shot out of his chair and came around to Sam, leaning down, putting his arms around him. "Sam, you okay buddy?" Dean gently whispered into Sam's ear. "Talk to me Sammy, c'mon darl'in please, I know I can help" Dean pleaded. "No one can help Dean, no one, not with this" Sam said stiffly. "Try me Sam, let me in please" Dean tried again.

Sam exhaled, then took a deep breath. "I killed my big brother Dean, my own brother" Sam was crying now. "Danny and I were out one day having a super time swimming. There's a really great place near where we grew up that has a jump-off point, where all the kids use to play chicken, with the jump-off. You had to jump just right or you'd hit these ragged rocks to one side and a sand bar on the other" Sam stopped, trying to gather his words. Dean was holding him tight, planting small kisses against his temple. "I've got you" Dean was encouraging.

Between teary hiccuped breaths, Sam continued. "It had been a great day, it was just the two of us and we'd always been close, not only brothers, but the best of friends. We'd gone up to the jump point and we were horsing around. I dared Danny to jump as close to the rocks as he could, without hitting them. We'd both done it a million times before, so why not again. I remember..." Sam gulped. Dean was crushing Sam in his grasp, kissing his cheek, nuzzling into him.

"Danny looked over at me and winked. He told me to get ready to be amazed by what an awesome older brother I had. Those were the last words he ever said to me. He took off running and made the jump he'd made so many times before. Dean, when I got to the edge, I thought I'd see him looking up, hand pumped in the air, another jump aced. Instead, I saw my big brother...I saw him...floating, his head at a weird angle. And I knew...I knew...Dean...I knew Danny was dead and it was my fault cause I'd dared him. When I got down to him, it was...it was...I remember shaking him, willing him back, but it didn't work. I was leaning against the rock bed, holding him in my arms when I felt the first tear from the rock against my shoulder and I just kept moving back and forth against the rock, letting it tear into my shoulder, as I held Danny. When my parents found out everything, they basically told me it was my fault that Danny was dead, and you know what, they're right."

Sam was crying uncontrollably now, twisting hard out of Dean's embrace as he got up quickly and moved through the room. He made it to the other side and when he felt the wall, he slid down against it to the floor, curling up tight into himself. Dean got him there. Despite Sam's struggles and with some considerable difficulty, Dean managed to pull Sam onto his lap and into a full hug.

"Oh God Sam, I am so, so sorry this happened to you, it wasn't your fault Sam" Dean said hoarsely. "Ssh Sam...ssh...c'mon baby, we're gonna get through this" Dean was whispering to a broken Sam. "It's all been too much eh fella?" Dean said, as he leaned his cheek against Sam's forehead.

Above the crying and attempted soothing, they could hear the rain thumping against the window panes, casting a dull, grey glow through the room, _as one heart spoke to the other, through a caring embrace, spoken words and gentle soothing._

The terror of what Sam had been living with, had now been shared. The sobs began to decrease to fractured gulps. Sam laid brokenly in Dean's strong arms. The room became silent, the mood somber and serious.

Sam was running his finger around and around one of the buttons on Dean's shirt. "I'm probably going to lose Dean now, now that he knows what I did and what an emotional basket-case I am" Sam was thinking to himself, practically on the verge of internal hysteria over another loss in his life, of someone he loved. And he did love Dean, of that there was no question. _He had fallen wholeheartedly in love with him. _He had never felt this way before and he had wanted to tell Dean from the moment he had woken up how he felt. He wished he had of now.

"Sam?" Dean questioned. Sam startled when he heard Dean's voice, making him cringe deeper against Dean. "Hey Sammy, it's okay" Dean spoke gently to Sam, trying to keep things even, not to scare him.

Sam made up his mind, he would save Dean the trouble. "You don't have to say anything Dean, it's alright I understand, you don't have to stay with me now that you know. I'll be okay, I'll just get my things together and I'll get going" Sam exclaimed, as he leaned in closer to Dean, for one last nuzzle and smell of the man he loved, before moving to get up.

He was met by a steel grip, not allowing him to move.

"Sammy, what are you talking about? How could you think that of me, that I'd bail on you? It's not gonna happen darl'in I can promise you that" Dean cried out to a trembling Sam. "We're gonna work on this together, I'm gonna help you through it Sam" Dean quietly asserted, as he adjusted Sam in his arms.

Sam reached up a trembling hand and stroked Dean's face.

The actual days may not be remembered, the actual moments are never forgotten. This was their moment.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for your support of this story. Thank you also for your patience in the delay with receiving this chapter. After I returned from Texas, I received some devastating family illness news. I needed some time to adjust to some new realities. I think I'm back on track now.


	6. Shades of Gray Colours Blooming

**Shades of Gray, Colours Blooming**

Sam's appointment with the Doctor at the hospital a few days ago, could not have gone any better.

The swelling had gone down considerably and Sam was now experiencing outlines of forms in shades of gray. The Doctor had explained that this was the natural progression of a return to healthy eye function and that full restoration of vision should return accordingly.

Both guys were ecstatic and overwhelmingly relieved.

Since Sammy's revelation about his brother Danny, Dean had stuck even closer to Sam, if that was possible. _He was so in love with him_, he was trying to do everything he could to help him deal with the lingering trauma.

Sam, for his part, was very glad he had shared his burden with Dean. Once he had gotten started, it was like a floodgate had opened and he couldn't hold anything back from the man _he so loved._

Their days together were being shared in a comfortable togetherness, gentle gestures and soft words.

"Dean, this is really bugging me, I need to get it off man. Do you have an electric razor?" Sam asked, as he ran his hand over his face. With his injuries, he hadn't been able to shave and the hair growth on his face was starting to get to him."Out of luck Sammy, I only use a flat razor" Dean replied and then continued "I'll shave you, how about that? I'll be real careful and take it slow. What do you say?" Dean asked. Sam was debating, but decided he wanted it off enough to take the chance. "Let's do it before I change my mind" Sam replied nervously. "I'll get the razor and stuff and oh yeah I guess bandages" Dean joked to a groaning Sam.

As Dean got everything ready and placed them on the table, Sam made his way over to a chair, sitting down and leaning his head back. Dean came to stand behind him and told him he was about to apply the warm towel.

Sam shifted, leaning his head back further and closing his eyes. It felt good to be under Dean's care. Dean was gently rubbing the towel over Sam's face, bending down every now and then to kiss him, all of which were lovingly returned by Sam.

Dean applied the shaving cream and then cleaned his hands before taking the razor. "Here we go Sammy" Dean warned, as he tilted Sam's head to the side and began. "So Sam, I'm curious, how do you make your living?" Dean asked, as he continued to shave and rinse. "I'm a guitar player, at small places, roadside venues, mostly places like that. I can do a mean 'GT' imitation too. Notice any resemblance?" Sam said evenly.

It's a good thing Dean had the razor held tightly in his grip, he was so shocked. He would never have guessed that Sam was a guitar player and now, taking a closer look at Sam, he could definitely see the likeness of him to G, although ever so much younger, but it was still there. "Holy shit Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, at a loss for any more words at the moment.

"I left everything behind after Danny and just hit the road, I just couldn't play the songs anymore" Sam said, as Dean slowly stroked his temple. "I'm sorry Sam" Dean said sincerely, as he put down the razor and walked around to the front of Sam, kneeling down in front of him.

Sam, feeling the shift of location of Dean, sat up, opening his eyes. His first view of his lover, were of green eyes, filled with love and concern, looking at him. Things were still somewhat blurry, but the look in Dean's eyes was not. Sam raised his hands and rubbed his eyes slowly, as things came more into focus. Dean put his hands on Sam's knees, bracing himself as he leaned in closer to Sam, not realizing at first what was happening.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he reached out his hands and cupped Dean's face between them. He couldn't get enough of looking at Dean, seeing the sprinkling of freckles for the first time, moving his hand up to touch the frown creases on his forehead _and then Dean smiled. _If Sam hadn't already been sitting down, he would have fallen down from the sheer intensity of it.

As the realization set in that Sam was looking at him and seeing him, Dean reached over and grabbed Sam into an embrace, spraying his face with kisses, the shaving cream now being shared between the two of them. "My God, what a sweetheart" Sam was thinking to himself as he observed a delighted Dean, face smeared with the shaving cream, looking back at him.

_Each of them hung on to this shared moment in time, a memory in the making._

"Sammy, I guess I'd better finish this huh" Dean said, as he took a hold of Sam's chin and ran his thumb over his slash dimple. "Mmm, I suppose" Sammy murmured, as he leaned into the touch of Dean's hand. As Dean stood up and went to resume the job, Sam reached out for his wrist, kissing the inside of it.

Both Sam and Dean resumed their prior positions, Dean slowly and gently finishing the shave, as he tilted Sam's head this way and that way, each smiling at the other, as their eyes met at the turns.

When Dean was done, he bent over and gave Sam an upside-down kiss, full of promise, which is how it came to pass, that Sam asked Dean out on a date for later that day, and a joyful Dean accepted.

As Dean was putting things away, Sam was watching him, taking in this man who had so completely given of himself to help him, love him, care for him.

Dean felt himself being watched, making him nervous and just a little bit unsure of himself, as he felt the warmth run to his cheeks. A seeing Sam was going to take some getting use too. Dean had so loved taking care of Sam, that there was going to be an adjustment period here for the both of them. He was planning on telling Sam how much he loved him on their date. Dean liked that: _their date_.

"Dean, can I borrow your car, I need to pick up a few things" Sam asked, as he watched Dean struggle to remain nonchalant with his request. During the time that Sam had known Dean, he had the strong feeling, that his car meant a lot to him. In fact, he was sure he'd heard him call it 'baby' once, but then again, he'd probably misheard. "Are you sure you're up to it Sammy? Can I drive you to wherever it is you need to go?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I promise you can trust me with your car Dean. I won't let anything happen to it. If it's okay with you, there's just a few things I need to take care of" Sam was saying, chuckling inside, as Dean tried to remain cool about his request.

**The Date**

Sam was beyond excited, he was going to be taking his guy out on a date and he was finally going to be able to tell him how much he loved him. He was doing his best to keep his thoughts in the present, at least for this one blissful portion of time. Tomorrow would hold whatever, this twenty-four period would be all theirs.

Dean had finally let Sam have the use of the car (after much careful explanation on exactly how 'she' should be handled. Dean had corrected himself pretty quickly with an 'it' instead of a 'she', much to Sam's amusement). Sam was returning from his shopping when he spotted a trail running off the road, an archway of wild growing grapevines marking its entrance. As Sam pulled the car over and parked, he made his way down the trail, coming to a secluded clearing. He had found the place he was going to take Dean.

When Sam got back to the room, bringing in only one bag from the car, he heard the shower running and Dean singing. Sam pulled out a fresh pair of jeans from a prior laundry they'd done and slipped them in to the bag he had. Sam then walked over and stood near the bathroom door, just wanting to be close to Dean without intruding. He was using some of Sam's shower gel and it smelt so good. When he heard the shower being stopped, Sam moved to the other side of the room and waited for Dean to come out.

A short time later Dean appeared, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, full of warm smiles when he saw Sam. "Hey guy, glad to see you're back. Did you get everything?" Dean asked. "I'm glad to see you too and to answer your question, I got everything I needed and to answer your unasked question, your car is fine" Sam replied laughingly as he crossed the room to take his shower, stopping along the way to run his fingertips over Dean's sternum. Dean didn't know whether he should follow Sam into the shower or get dressed. Sam made the decision for him, by yelling out from the bathroom that he'd be done shortly and then they'd get going. Dean at this point, slipped into a white cotton shirt and blue jeans and sat on the bed, waiting for Sam.

When Dean looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a new purple top, his hair still glistening from the shower, and boy did he smell good. "You like?" he asked Dean. "I love Sammy, I love. You're wearing my favourite colour. You're looking pretty hot there guy" Dean said appreciatively as he came over to give Sam a kiss. And what a _shared kiss it was, full of energy and teasing and fun_. "You're looking darn hot there too Dean" Sam mumbled, as he felt Dean running his hands over his top. Dean was enjoying the feel of Sam's slightly damp skin through the material. The room was heating up, when Sam gathered all the strength he had and slowly began to disengage himself from Dean. "We need to get going" he murmured against Dean's neck, as Dean put his hands on both of Sam's hips drawing him in closer "To be continued darl'in" Dean said smiling, as he watched Sam's cheeks turn a pretty shade of red.

Dean drove, following Sam's directions to the location. Once they were there, Sam got a few things out of the trunk, took a waiting Dean's hand and headed down the path to the clearing. "This is nice Sam, real nice, you picked a good spot" Dean was saying, as he looked around. Sam set out the blanket, patting the spot next to him in invitation to Dean, who gladly came and sat beside him, as the late afternoon sun rays were casting shimmering shadows across the two lovers.

Sam reached in to a small cooler pack and pulled out two beers, popping the lids on each, before passing one to Dean. "Cheers man" he said. From the other bag, Sam then pulled out an aluminum covered dish. Dean met his eyes when Sam took off the covering, it was Dean's favourite type of pizza, full of pepperoni and sausage. "Guess what's for dessert?" Sam said laughingly, as he showed Dean two spoons and the container of Rocky Road ice cream. Dean was at a loss here, he'd never had someone do something like this for him, wear his favourite colour on a date, then serve him his favourite foods. "Thanks Sammy...you remembered" Dean said in appreciation, as he leaned over and gave Sam a kiss.

They were having a great time, it was easygoing and fun and light. No heavy conversations, no talk of the past, just two hearts hanging out together. Sam took the last spoonful of ice cream from the bottom of the container and fed it to Dean, before standing up to stretch. Dean shifted on the blanket, too comfortable to get up.

"This is it, I'm going to tell him, it's now or never" Sam was thinking as he sat back down, this time directly in front of Dean, setting out his long legs on either side of Dean and gently pulling Dean's folded legs over each of his. "Come closer" he urged, as he helped Dean shift closer into him.

He tenderly took Dean's face between his hands, looking at him with the full intensity of the love he was feeling. Sam took a deep breath. "I love you Dean,_ totally and completely and for always._ We were destined to meet on that back road. It's where we found each other, it's where I fell in love with you" Sam finished, as he continued to hold Dean's face and watch him closely, waiting for his reaction. He'd put it all out there and now it was swirling in the air between them, waiting to land.

Dean reached up and slowly moved Sam's hands away from his face, wanting to hold them in his own, for courage, as he was about to speak from the heart to Sam. "Sammy" Dean said in a low voice, as Sam waited anxiously, "You beat me to the punch darl'in. These words are coming straight from my heart. _You are the love of my life_, I've fallen so much in love with you, that sometimes I don't think my heart can stand it. There's no turning back now, _you're it for me, you're the only one I'll ever want or need, it's you Sammy all the way_" Dean said lovingly as he took Sam's hands to his mouth and kissed them, as he watched Sam's face light up.

It was more than either had ever hoped for, as a loving silence filled the air, Sam's arms now wrapped tightly around Dean, kissing his neck and murmuring to him. Two hearts had found a home together with each other. _Serendipity had worked its magic in a big way!_

Dean was feeling uncharacteristically shy at the moment, as Sam repositioned their bodies on the blanket. Sam felt it and understood it, as he continued to kiss Dean, feeling the tremors radiating from him. As Dean reached up to take off Sam's top, Sam stopped him. "No Dean, I want to do this for you" Sam whispered, as he nuzzled Dean's neck, slowly lowering his hand over Dean's chest and belly, causing Dean to gasp in delight. As Sam worked on the top of Dean's jeans trying to get them undone and lowered, Dean reached down and got the job done for him. Dean was feeling some urgency with the whole matter, he didn't think he'd be able to hold out much longer under Sam's touch. As Sam trailed his fingers over Dean, he felt him harden. He was watching Dean's reactions, as he continued to circle the length of Dean, alternating his touching between stroking and rubbing. Dean was moaning and arching into Sam begging him to continue. As Sam gently squeezed the end of Dean between his thumb and forefinger, it was Dean's undoing, as hot liquid spilled and Dean shuddered in release, turning towards Sammy, who scooped him closer to him, as Dean continued to tremble in release.

Sam was kissing Dean's sweat soaked forehead, as he watched Dean's eyes slowly re-focus. "Kay babe?" Sam whispered against Dean's ear. Dean cuddled in as close as he could to Sam, blinking back the surprised tears which threatened to spill over. "Holy crap, this isn't me" Dean was saying to himself, as he felt the tears begin to slip down and his chin being lifted at the same time, as Sam leaned down and kissed the tears. "It's okay Dean, it's all okay" Sam said reassuringly. And it was okay, they had each other. Two hearts blending to one, under the ceiling of sun rays and bright hopes.

To be continued.

A note from the author: Thank you so much everyone for your reviews and support of this story, they really mean a lot.

With regard to the GT referral, I was at one of his concerts recently and I was awestruck at the similarities between him and one of the sweethearts from our favourite tv show. If a life story is ever done, I hope they consider Mr. Tall, Dark and Darling for the role of GT in his younger days. For those intrepid readers who have already figured out who I am referring too and for those of you who may not have yet, I have put the name and the photo link in my profile. Please check it out and let me know if you agree. Thank you and take care.


	7. Darl'in, I love you!

**Chapter 7 - Darl'in, I love you!**

The nightmares were getting worse for Sam, the closer they got to his place. Dean would hold him and reassure him, silencing his screams with loving kisses. Sam was reliving the horror of losing Danny and the worry of seeing his parents, after he had left so abruptly.

Sleepless nights were mounting, causing tensions the following mornings and throughout the following days, tempers were becoming a little frayed.

"Geez Dean, would it kill you to put the towel back on the rack?" Sam muttered as he went in to shower after Dean. Dean let it go, Sam was going back to face his demons, he could cut him some slack. When Sam came out, he looked at Dean sheepishly, "Sorry, that wasn't fair to you" Sam apologized, as he kissed the top of Dean's head.

They had decided they would go to Sam's place first and then to the accident scene.

Sam was extremely tense as they left the motel. Dean opened the back doors of the car and asked Sam to get in. A puzzled Sam did as Dean asked. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam in a tight hug, pulling him close. _"Darl'in, I love you, only you, always you"_ Dean stated smiling, as he squeezed Sam tightly to him, before releasing him and looking at him. "Whatever happens today, you hold onto that, okay darl'in" Dean whispered, as Sam leaned forward and put his head on Dean's shoulder for a few minutes. "I sure love you Dean" Sam murmured, looking up at Dean, before they both got out and sat in the front. The drive to Sam's parents did not take long.

Once they pulled into the driveway and parked, Sam and Dean went to the door and were met by both Sam's Mom and Dad. "Hello Mom...Dad" Sam said as he leaned down to give his Mom a kiss and his Dad a hug. Both parents remained pretty rigid. "Mom and Dad this is Dean, Dean this is my Mom and Dad" Sam said by way of introduction. They looked Dean over and sized him up. "Nice to meet you Dean" Sam's Mom said, as she motioned them all into the living room.

Sam sat down next to Dean on the couch, while his parents each took chairs. It was awkward and tense, Dean tried to break the silence. "Nice place you have here. Have you lived here long?" he asked. "Since the boys were little" Sam's mother said, looking over at Sam. "This is where Danny and Sam grew up" she continued "and where Danny died." "Mom, I'm..." Sam's mother cut him off. "There's nothing you can say Sam, nothing to bring our beloved boy back. He should be here with us, we all know it" she said, standing and going out to the kitchen, Sam's Dad following.

Dean took Sam's trembling hand in his own and kissed it. His hand was cold, Sam glancing at him sideways, tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. "Oh Dean" was all he said, as he got up and headed out to the kitchen.

Dean meanwhile went over to the family photo display on the table. As he looked through them, he realized that there weren't any of Sam, there were lots of what he took to be Danny, but none of Sam.

Dean could hear voices being raised in the kitchen. "What do you mean, you put my stuff in the garage?" Sam asked, the hurt clear in his voice. "We felt it would be best that way Sam. Perhaps you and Dean can collect it now?" Sam's father asked.

Dean came into the kitchen at this point and his heart almost stopped, when he saw the wounded expression in Sam's eyes, put there by the two people who'd given him life. "How could they turnaround now and be so rotten?" Dean was really struggling not to tell them to just f-off. He was furious with the way they were treating Sam. "Let's go get em Sammy" Dean encouraged, as he took Sam's elbow and they moved towards the door. Once outside, Sam went over to the garage and saw the boxes with his things - there weren't a lot, and his guitar case. Dean opened the trunk and they packed everything in.

Nothing was said, no one came to the door, no one asked them to stay. Sam kept looking over, hoping, and finally went back inside, coming out not even a few minutes later.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked, trying hard not to show how really upset he was. "Anytime you are" Dean replied in a neutral tone.

Dean tried to convince Sam to postpone visiting the site of Danny's accident until tomorrow, but Sam was determined to see it through now.

The tension was building and practically radiating from Sam as they pulled into the parking area. Sam was determined, thank God Dean was with him.

Sam took a deep breath, as he got out of the car. Dean was waiting for him and took his hand.

As they began to walk up the path to the jump off point, Dean squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly. Just before the curve at the top, Sam was having trouble, his breathing was laboured and he felt shaky. He stopped and bent forward. Dean moved his hand from Sam's and placed it on his forehead. "Breathe Sam, breathe" Dean said in a firm, but loving voice. Sam kept his eyes closed, listening and following Dean's voice. They stood together on that empty path. It took awhile, but Sam eventually straightened up and smiled shakily at Dean. _"Oh my baby"_ Dean said, as he stroked the sweat off of Sam's face, before continuing up to the peak.

"This is where it happened" Sam said sadly, looking around with pain soaked eyes, clearly reliving the tragedy of that day in his mind. Dean had his arm around Sam's waist, holding on tight to him. They'd made it this far, they'd make it to the edge. Sam needed this healing to begin happening, it had to start here.

Dean was waiting, there was no rush here, things needed to play out as they would.

"Dean, I don't think I can do it" Sam said in desperation, as tears slipped down his cheeks. "I thought I could, but I don't think I can" Sam continued in a shaky voice, as he started to back up slowly.

"Sammy, I'm here with you, you're not alone. I'm holding you babe, let's do this together" Dean encouraged, holding tight to Sam. Sam looked over at his lover, the fear evident on his face. "Dean, I'll try, just don't leave me, hang on to me please" Sam said sorrowfully, about to view the location of Danny's death, for the first time since it had happened. He was leaning heavily against Dean, taking slow and hesitant steps, but he did it, Sam made it to the edge with Dean's help.

"Easy Sammy, easy" Dean soothed. They were there now, they could see the water below and finally those damn rocks.

Sam took it all in, crying and mumbling out loud and asking Danny for forgiveness, before collapsing against Dean, sending them both to the ground.

Sam was breathing heavily and crying uncontrollably, repeating and repeating Danny's name. Dean had the wind knocked out of him and was trying to regain his breath, when Sam stood up and started to run quickly back down the path. Dean got up as soon as he could and followed, but as Sam had a fair start and knew the area better than Dean, by the time Dean got to the car, Sam was no where to be found.

As Dean walked around, in the unfamiliar area, he realized that Sam could be any place, until he caught a glimpse of someone, huddled knees to chest, head down, at the base of a tree. Dean walked the remaining distance quickly.

If Sam heard him coming, he gave no indication. "Hey Sammy" Dean said gently, as he bent down beside him. Sam raised his head, turning to look at Dean. He was visibly trembling, his face dirty and tear streaked.

_Dean stood up and moved in behind Sam, slipping down and pulling Sam back to him. Sam turned slightly to his side, leaning in close to Dean._

"And who do we have here?" Dean asked, as he reached out and rubbed the ears of the dirty stuffed animal Sam was holding. "His name is Baxter, he was Danny's. Danny buried him under this tree for safe keeping, only he and I knew about it. He loved Baxter a lot but didn't want people to know that he still kept a stuffed animal from his childhood" Sam choked out. "Baxter huh? It suits him" Dean continued, _as he shifted, to accommodate more of Sam as close to him as possible._ "Ssh...ssh...baby...I've got you...you're okay Sam...it's going to be okay" Dean was whispering to him, as he held him and Baxter tight.

As Sam's tears subsided slightly, he was holding tight to Baxter, all in the safety of Dean's arms. "I'm glad I found you Sam, you really scared me, taking off like that. You have to know I'm here for you darl'in, any time you need. You do know that right?" Dean questioned, lightly stroking the back of Sam's neck.

"I do Dean" Sam said earnestly, as he rubbed against Dean's neck. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I scared myself too" Sam said in a small voice, as Dean tilted his chin up, scanning Sam's face, before laying gentle kisses over his eyes.

Sam was shivering, it was from the stress and shock of coming back Dean knew. He had to get Sam back to the motel. "How about we head back to the motel, okay Sam. I think it's been more than enough for one day" Dean said, as he slowly got up and moved around to help Sam up.

Sam was quiet on the drive back to the motel. Dean reached over and put his hand on Sam's knee in comfort. Sam looked over at Dean with such a sad expression, that it made Dean's heart ache.

_His Sammy was hurting and this Dean couldn't take, he loved him just too much._

As night descended in the motel room, Sam was sitting in a chair by the window, looking out absentmindedly, stroking Baxter, wo was laying on the table beside him. Dean was pretending to watch the tv, while he was actually watching Sam. When Sam turned to look at him, Dean made his move. _"Someone need a hug?" he asked, holding out his arms to Sam, who without hesitation, came over, climbing onto the bed, and got in beside Dean winding himself tightly against him, needing to feel the strong arms which encircled him so lovingly._

"You doing okay?" Dean asked quietly, kissing Sammy's temple. "Hmm, how's my guy doing?" he asked again, gently nudging Sam.

"Better now. Dean, I'm sorry for you having to be a witness to all that happened back at my parents. It's like I don't know them anymore and I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt like hell" Sam said in a low voice, looking into Dean's eyes, his pain still evident. Dean's heart sagged, feeling useless in his efforts to help Sam get through this. "Tell me what to do Sammy to make it better for you, and I'll do my damnest to make it happen" Dean said sincerely, feeling tears spring to his own eyes. "Hey...Dean...no...don't...you're doing everything just right" Sam consoled, as he leaned over and kissed him.

Dean tightened himself against Sam, wanting to feel his breath on his face, before shifting Sam over, so that his back was to him. Dean pulled up Sam's top, just over the scar on his shoulder and began to gently run his fingertips over the scar, followed by his lips, trailing with tender kisses.

Sam was moving in his arms. "No Sam, what happened was an accident. This scar is part of you now, and I am too, and I've decided I'm going to play an active role in the healing. So that means Dean's self-prescribed daily doses of kisses, finger tip touching and holding you in my arms sweet angel" Dean murmured, as he continued to kiss the scar.

Dean finally began to feel Sam relax in his arms. "Oh, I think I missed a spot" he whispered as he lightly nipped Sam's neck, "oh and here" as he continued to move and began to gently suckle Sam's earlobe.

Sam was murmuring in delight, as Dean started to track his fingertips over Sam's spine. As Dean slowly slid his hand over Sam's hip to the smooth belly and silky fine hair, Sam wiggled back into Dean, feeling Dean's hardness against his lower back.

Dean headed north again, running his fingers up Sam's rib cage to this chest, wetting his fingers before taking each nipple in turn and rubbing each of them to small tight knots, as Sam's groans filled the room, before laying his hand over Sam's heart, feeling the wild thumping beneath it.

Dean began to shift lower in the bed, making his way out the bottom and to the floor, keeping a hand on Sam at all times.

"Dean...Oh my God!" Sam whimpered, as Dean leaned in to undo Sam's jeans, pulling them and his boxers off in one quick motion, freeing Sam, who laid sprawled on the bed, as Dean bent down between Sam's legs, running his hands up and down the firm upper inner sides of those incredibly long legs, before taking Sam into his mouth, with gentle sucking motions. Sam gasped, as he tensed up at first, before relaxing and pulling Dean closer to him.

He'd never experienced the intensity of being loved like this, so personal, so private, so giving.

As Dean ran his tongue over Sam, Sam was raising his lower back up off the bed, trying to steady himself as he felt his release coming strong. Dean felt it too, as he pumped Sam quicker, finally bring Sam to a searing release.

As Sam drifted in post-coital bliss, Dean removed his own jeans and gently climbed back onto the bed, kissing Sam and stroking his damp hair.

Sam could feel Dean hard against him, as he took one of his hands and reached for Dean, encircling him, running his thumb and forefinger over Dean. Dean was close and with a few more rubs, shuddered against Sam, white hot liquid spilling. "Sam!" Dean moaned, shifting Sam to him, leaning into Sam's hand as he continued to lurch and shake, Sam slowing his rubbing to gentle traces over the sensitive flesh, before moving his hand to the inside of one of Dean's wrists and running circles around the nerve sensitive flesh, _which Dean very much enjoyed._

As two bodies laid together, sweat slick between them, and breathing slowly returning to normal, Dean was watching Sam. "Sam, how far away from Canada are we? Can't be more than a few hundred miles right?" Dean asked. "Yeah, we're actually not far at all. Why, do you want to play tourist?" Sam asked in a teasing tone, as he continued to stroke the inside of Dean's wrist.

"I suppose we could play tourist after" Dean said, watching Sam's confusion. "After what?" Sam questioned. "After we got married" Dean said in all seriousness, as he rolled over, pulling Sam on top of him. _"Marry me Sammy"_ Dean asked, as he clasped his hands to the side of Sam's face and kissed him.

Sam looked at the man he so loved, the man who had just asked him to marry him. _"Absolutely"_ Sam said joyously, as he leaned down and kissed his future husband "or would it be his wife?" Sammy chuckled to himself.

The final chapter for this story will be forthcoming. There will be a wedding and tons of chick flick moments.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your ongoing support of this story, I sincerely appreciate your reviews, being listed on your alerts lists and your favourites lists. Thank you.


	8. Kaleidoscope

**Chapter 8 -** **Kaleidoscope**

Kaleidoscope - "A rapidly changing series of scenes, events and patterns. Reflections of an image."

_Luck was shining on Sam and Dean, fate was guiding her charges to their destiny._

There had been no problems clearing customs into Canada, nor filing the required documents for their marriage request. The big day was scheduled for tomorrow. _Excitement was running rampant in the air._

Sam was sitting on the bed cross-legged, strumming a tune for Dean, who was laying on his side, listening to the man he loved. "That was great Sam" Dean enthused, as Sam smiled at him, before placing his guitar on the floor and moving into Dean's arms.

As Dean held him, each of them were lost in their own musings. "Penny for your thoughts" Dean asked, as he gently shook Sam, nuzzling the hair of his future husband. "I was thinking about how very much I love you and wondering how I got so lucky" Sam said sincerely, as he tilted his face up to look at Dean.

Dean's heart knocked against his chest with the love and trust he saw in Sam's eyes. "Funny thing Sam, I was thinking exactly the same thing" Dean said with affection, as he kissed Sam's forehead, feeling a surge of protectiveness for this loving man he was holding. "Sam" Dean murmured as he leaned lower to kiss his dimple, again and yet again, Sam leaning forward, eyes closed, smiling under Dean's touch.

Dean turned, so that he and Sam were lying face-to-face, as hands and lips began stroking, touching and kissing. It was slow and gentle, as pieces of clothing were undone and discarded.

As Dean lightly stroked Sam's lips with the tip of his tongue, Sam pressed closer against Dean, their crotches meeting, damp with arousal.

"Umm" Sam murmured, as he bent his head lower, catching the skin of Dean's neck gently between his teeth, sucking lightly as Dean wet his fingertips and slowly began to circle them over Sam's nipples, feeling them tighten, as Sam began to shift more urgently against him.

Dean began to run his hands lower, across smooth flesh and strong bone, through coarse hair, until he grasped Sam in his hands. "Sam" Dean breathed against him as he felt Sam begin to harden, the feeling of quivering skin alive in Dean's hands.

"God Dean, please" Sam cried out, as Dean continued his stroking, hands slick, as Sam came hard against him, hugging Dean close, through the aftershocks, jaw pressing hard against Dean's shoulder.

As Sam kissed Dean's neck and moved his hands down, he slowly applied gentle circular motions to the tip of him, causing Dean to tense and then buck against him, his own release spilling over the both of them, as Sam continued to run his fingertips lightly over Dean.

Sam pulled the fallen covers up and over the both of them, before tangling his legs with Dean's, as he stroked the tender inside flesh of Dean's wrist.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed, smiling over at Sam, blissfully content. "That was pretty awesome" Sam murmured, as he nuzzled Dean's neck. "Pleasant dreams babe" was all Sam remembered hearing, before falling asleep next to the man of his dreams.

Both guys were trying to compensate for their nervousness by being extra considerate of each other the following morning.

"Do you want to change in the bathroom, or do you want this room?" Sam asked. "Which one do you want?" Dean replied. "It doesn't matter" Sam said in response. "Me neither" Dean said, as he was bending over to pick up their pieces of clothing.

Sam came over and knelt down beside him, leaning his head on Dean's arm.

"Thanks darl'in for taking such good care of me and loving me the way you do" Sam said quietly, feeling the tears brim and spill, silently dripping onto Dean's arm.

"Hey...hey Sammy. Aw, c'mere" Dean said, as he sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, as he pulled Sam tightly against him.

"Where's this coming from huh?" Dean asked gently, as he turned Sam's face up to look at him.

"From the heart" Sam replied in a quivering voice. "You must think I'm an idiot for acting like this" Sam hiccupped as he moved his eyes away from Dean's in shyness.

"Sam, look at me" Dean asked, as Sam's eyes met his again. "I would never think that. I just want to make sure you're happy and you absolutely know how much I cherish you" Dean finished, as he leaned over and kissed Sam's dimple, causing Sam to squirm in delight and laughter. "There's my guy" Dean exclaimed.

"I sure love you Dean" Sam said earnestly. "Right back at ya Sammy" Dean replied.

"So, you ready to get dressed, so we can get married?" Dean asked playfully, as he kissed Sam again and rocked him slightly, before standing up and turning to pull Sam up too.

Sam ended up taking the bathroom, Dean stayed in the outer room. Sam glanced at his watch "Want to put some music on" he called out, as Dean turned on the radio, keeping it on the channel they'd being listening to earlier.

As both guys were getting ready, the announcer came on with a special request song. "This goes out to Dean from Sam. The song _Chapel of Love_ started up. Dean stopped what he was doing and walked over to the bathroom, leaning his head in. "You're too adorable for words" he told Sam, before kissing him.

As Sam came out of the bathroom, Dean did a double-take. He looked so handsome standing there, all decked out in a blue suit with a purple tie, in honour of Dean's favourite colour. He also looked like a little boy, not sure how to act in one, as he kept adjusting his sleeves in a fidgety motion.

Dean came over to him and clasped his hands. "You're look'in awful hot there fella" Dean said as Sam's cheeks turned red. "Aw, did I cause that?" Dean continued, laughing lightly, as he moved in to give Sam a hug.

"God Dean, I have to say, you look damn hot yourself" Sam marvelled as he took in a black suited up Dean, noting the azure coloured handkerchief in the suit pocket, in honour of Sam's favourite colour.

As Sam glanced around the room, he noted that Dean had packed up their stuff. "We're not staying here tonight?" he asked, looking at Dean. "I've booked us into another place for our wedding night" Dean said winking, as he ran his hand along Sam's jaw.

Both guys were quiet on the drive to City Hall, you could feel the nervousness in the air.

After parking the car and finding the room, they waited anxiously, smiling tender smiles at each other, hands held together.

"_Ready?" Dean asked, as their names were called. "You bet" Sam responded, as they walked into the sun soaked room and their future._

As the ceremony progressed, the mood took on a more relaxed tone.

"Sam, Dean, we now come to your vows to each other. I understand you each have something you would like to say. Please go ahead" the Justice of the Peace encouraged, as the witness looked on smiling at both the boys.

"_I love you Sam. _From that very first moment, you had me. I promise I'll always take care of you and love you and be the very best husband I can be to you darl'in" Dean said, tears glistening, to a smiling Sam.

"_Dean, you're everything to me,_ I never realized love could be like this until I met you. I promise I'll always be there for you, loving you, watching out for you and taking care of you" Sam said, as he reached up and gently stroked away the tears falling from Dean.

After the pledges of love were spoken out loud, two bands of gold were exchanged in the love filled, sunny room, as shaky fingers held fast, in love and warmth and trust.

As the Justice of the Peace pronounced them married, a kiss between two lovers was exchanged.

_A shared new beginning, only moments old, a lifetime together ahead and waiting for them._

After thanking the officiates and accepting congratulations, two beaming people, hands linked, walked slowly back to the car.

As they were driving, Dean looked over at _his Sammy. _As Sam smiled back at him, Dean's emotions flip-flopped and he pulled the car over to the side of the road, turning off the ignition.

"Dean?" Sam asked in concern.

"Give me a kiss" Dean asked, as he slid over closer to Sam and threw his arms around him.

"You crazy goof, you scared me there for a minute" Sam said, before he drew Dean into a long and tender kiss, gentle and sweet.

They held the kiss for a long time, before Dean shifted, leaning his head on Sam's shoulder, taking Sam's hand and rubbing the newly placed wedding ring, as he let out a long sigh of contentment. Sam placed his head on top of his husband's, whispering to him how much he loved him and how happy he was.

As they pulled into the place, Sam let out a whistle. "Nice!" he said in admiration, which pleased Dean. He wanted their wedding night to be the best for Sam.

After Dean had checked them in, he grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him down the hallway, as he looked for the number for their room. "Here we are" Dean said, as he popped the magnetic key in and out to open the door.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed in surprise, as Sam swept him up in his arms, carrying him over the threshold, kicking the door closed behind them.

"Put me down" Dean said in mock seriousness. "Not a chance darl'in. When else am I gonna get the chance to carry my blushing bride over the threshold?" Sam said laughing, waiting for Dean's reaction.

"Blushing bride? You're _so _gonna pay for that _Mr. Winchester_" Dean said laughing, trying out Sam's new last name, as Sam laid him on the bed, Dean pulling Sam down on top of him. "Love you so much" Dean murmured as he began to undress Sam, eager anticipation in the air.

Much, much later, Dean was holding Sam in his arms, amid tossed sheets and discarded clothing.

He brought Sam's hand up to his lips, kissing the recently placed wedding ring, before running his lips over Sam's knuckles.

"Someday we're gonna be old and gray Sam" Dean observed. "God willing" Sam replied, as he cupped Dean's face. "We've got a lifetime together ahead of, we couldn't ask for more than that. We get to wake up each day and go to sleep each night beside each other, share our thoughts and dreams, heartaches and joys. We were destined for each other darl'in" Sam concluded, as he pulled _his Deanie_ close.

_Serendipity had certainly worked its magic on a backroad called no name, bringing together two souls, blending as one, through their love for each other._

The end.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your support of this story, through your reading of it, reviews, alerts and favoured lists. I sincerely appreciate it. I truly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
